Lingered : Side Story
by AVCenna
Summary: BTS FF! Yaoi/BL / NamJin Couple / Hanya sepenggal kisah yang menyatukan mereka berdua :) udah itu aja kkkk :D /


**Lingered : Side Story  
**

A-yo readers :)

sy balik dengan ff kisah bagaimana Namjin bisa bersama di Lingered :3 /halah

berhubung kemarin valentine ya :D #telat woi

sekalian sebagai permohonan maaf karena telah menelantarkan ff sy yg lain(?) ;_; /gelindingan

oke, langsung baca aja...

Perhatian :

Huruf yang di cetak miring tanpa **bold** itu flashbacknya Jin yaa, semoga bacanya tidak bingung ~ dan typo yang tak di sengaja, maafkan ._.v

oke, Happy reading :)

* * *

**Lingered : Side Story**

.

.

.

.

**BoysLove / Yaoi / NamJin Couple / Don't like Don't read :)**

.

.

.

.

Hari valentine. Apa yang spesial ? Apa karena ini hari kasih sayang ?

Sepertinya tidak. Tidak untuk namja cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu.

Baginya hari valentine sama saja dengan hari-hari biasa. Ya, Setiap hari bisa menjadi hari kasih sayang.

.

.

"Hei, Jinnie. Aku yakin pasti kau mendapatkan banyak cokelat lagi hari ini." Namja mungil berkulit seputih susu itu berlari kecil untuk menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yah, mungkin saja. Kau bilang begitu seperti kau tidak mendapat banyak cokelat saja. Dasar Minnie gula!" Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi.

"Y-ya! Sshaakiittth!" Yoongi mengusap pipi putihnya yang memerah saat berhasil menyelamatkan wajahnya dari tangan Seokjin sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kan sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Semenjak aku sudah bersama dengan_**nya**_." Namja manis itu sedikit bersemu saat menyebutkan kata terakhir.

Oh, Min Yoongi. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu memakai pemerah pipi lagi setelah ini.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen milik Seokjin. Duduk bersila di hadapan hadiah valentine yang di terima oleh sang pemilik apartemen.

"Daebak! Banyak sekali." Yoongi berseru heboh.

Sementara Seokjin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Menyusun satu persatu hadiah yang ia dapatkan. Mulai dari bunga, cokelat, baju, kalung, cincin, dan banyak lagi barang lainnya yang kebanyakan sama seperti itu.

"Hei, Minnie." Seokjin berucap lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka yang telah memberikan semua ini untukku."

Ia membolak-balik setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Karena tidak memberi balasan pada perasaan mereka ?" Yoongi tentu saja mengerti perasaan namja cantik sahabatnya tersebut. Semenjak berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jinnie ? Jujur saja selama ini aku juga bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau tidak menerima mereka satupun ?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hatiku tidak menemukannya. Ah, atau mungkin juga 'belum' saja." Seokjin mengedikkan bahu dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Yoongi hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil. "Jinnie, apa kau punya es krim ? Aku mau ~"

"Ada, ambil saja di kulkas."

"Yeeey terima kasih ~" Yoongi berlari kecil menuju dapur Seokjin yang membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil.

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia jadi berpikir, apa benar Yoongi itu lebih tua dari kekasihnya. Sangat meragukan.

.

Saat ia hendak menyimpan semua hadiahnya, saat itu pula ada satu kotak yang menarik perhatian kedua mata bulatnya. Satu-satunya kotak yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Kotak itu berwarna hitam dengan pita merah muda yang disimpul manis menghiasi bagian atasnya.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan melihat kotak itu. Ia tahu betul siapa orang yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya. Mana ada orang yang memberikan hadiah dengan kotak berwarna hitam di hari valentine seperti ini kalau bukan _**dia**_.

.

Namja cantik itu menyimpan semua hadiah yang lain dan menyisakan kotak hitam itu. Lalu membawanya kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan satu cup es krim vanilla di tangan kecilnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi dan membuka kotak hitam itu perlahan. Di dalamnya hanya berisi sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda yang terlipat rapi.

Seokjin membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

.

Tersenyum.

Itulah hal yang dilakukan Seokjin sesaat setelah membaca isi surat itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang bertahan cukup lama di wajah cantiknya. Membuat seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya menjadi penasaran.

Yoongi meletakkan cup es krimnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Seokjin, mencuri pandang pada kotak berwarna hitam yang sudah terbuka.

"Aneh. Ada juga ya orang memerikan hadiah dengan kotak berwarna hitam seperti itu. Suram sekali."

"Dan juga, kenapa di antara semua hadiah yang kau dapatkan hanya itu yang kau ambil ? Memangnya itu dari siapa ?". Yoongi berucap panjang lebar. Tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Lagi-lagi, Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi barusan. "Ini dari Namjoon."

"Hmm.. Namja berambut pirang (blonde) itu ya ?" Yoongi mengingat namja itu. Namja yang pernah di ceritakan oleh Seokjin.

"Apa bagusnya ? Tidak romantis sekali dia."

"Ayolah Minnie, jangan menilai sesuatu dari tampakan luarnya saja." Seokjin dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat merah muda itu.

"Tapi memang benar kan, lihat saja warnanya itu, suram sekali hidupnya." Seperti biasa, mulut seorang Min Yoongi memang tidak pernah menyaring kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak keberatan dia mendekatimu hanya karena dia kaya kan ?" Yoongi melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan memicingkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah sipit pada Seokjin.

"Ya! Enak saja! Aku bukan namja matre sepertimu." Satu jitakan halus mendarat di dahi Yoongi.

"Bukannya kau yang menerima si Jimin karena dia orang kaya kan ?"

"Enak saja! Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula dia kan masih bocah." Sekarang giliran Yoongi yang membantah.

"Tapi tetap saja, walaupun masih bocah tapi dia kan pewaris tunggal perusahaan appa nya." Seokjin masih terus melancarkan aksinya menggoda Yoongi.

"Sudah ku bilang, Kim Seokjin. Aku mencintainya bukan karena hal itu." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Seokjin tertawa puas.

Tentu saja ia tahu, Yoongi bukanlah namja seperti itu. Ia tahu bagaimana cerita hingga sahabatnya itu bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin.

.

Baiklah, kembalikan fokus pada kisah Seokjin. Haha

"Aku serius, Minnie."

"Jika memang aku membiarkannya mendekatiku hanya karena dia orang yang berada, maka kenapa harus dia ? Aku bisa saja menerima Hyosang, namja yang bahkan memiliki harta lebih darinya."

Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke sofa, menjelaskan tiap detail alasannya pada Yoongi.

"Hanya saja..." Namja cantik itu memberikan jeda sebentar.

"...dia memang berbeda, Minnie."

"Di saat semua namja lain hanya memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia berbeda. Dia tidak 'meminta' sama sekali."

"Bahkan... Dialah orang pertama yang menawarkan cintanya untukku."

Seokjin tersenyum manis seraya menyerahkan surat merah muda itu pada Yoongi, bermaksud agar namja manis itu membaca isinya.

.

.

.

_**Hai, Jinnie. Happy valentine. :)**_

_**Aku mengirimkan surat ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk mu. Aku tidak memberikan sesuatu yang berwujud seperti hadiah-hadiah lain yang pasti akan kau terima dari banyak orang. Karena aku tidak ingin apa yang ku berikan padamu akan habis tak bersisa.**_

_**Dan di sinilah aku, memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak berwujud tapi dapat bertahan lama. Bahkan hingga selamanya. Mungkin bagimu ini bukanlah apa-apa, tapi bagiku ini sangat berarti.**_

_**Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu hari ini. Aku memberikan cinta ku sebagai hadiah untuk mu...**_

_**Jadi.. Bersediakah kau menerima hadiah sederhana dari ku ini ?**_

_**Jika tidak, abaikan saja surat ini. Tidak masalah, aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi aku akan tetap memberikan cintaku untukmu... Hehe :D**_

_**Dan jika ya, temui aku di restoran 'La Luna' pukul 8 malam nanti. Aku akan menunggu.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kim Namjoon**_

.

.

Oh, lihatlah. Isi surat merah muda itu juga berhasil membuat seorang Min Yoongi tersenyum.

Namja manis itu terkekeh pelan. "Dia bodoh, ya ? Tapi sepertinya dia sudah berhasil mencuri hatimu." Ia mengemballikan surat itu pada Seokjin.

"Hmm.. Ya, sepertinya begitu." Pipi Seokjin bersemu samar. Terlebih saat mengingat semua cara ajaib Namjoon saat mendekatinya.

.

.

_Namjoon tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Ia sedang menunggu Seokjin di depan apartemennya saat itu._

_Sesaat setelah sang pemeilik apartemen keluar, namja tampan itu langsung berdiri tepat di depan Seokjin dan memberikan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi._

_Sementara Seokjin hanya dibuat melongo saat menerimanya._

_"Apa ini, Namjoon ?" Namja cantik itu berulang kali mengalihkan perhatiannya bergantian antara sesuatu yang sedang di pegangnya dan si pemberi._

_"You said no flowers. So, I give you this." Hanya itu yang dijelaskan oleh Namjoon dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya._

_._

_Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang baru saja diberikan oleh Namjoon pada Seokjin._

_Itu adalah 'sebuket bunga yang terbuat dari sayuran'. Aneh ? Jawabannya, Ya._

_Seokjin pernah berkata pada Namjoon untuk tidak memberinya bunga. Jadilah Namjoon memberikannya sebuket sayuran sekarang._

_Gambaran 'buket bunga sayuran' itu kurang lebih seperti ini._

_Sebuah kembang kol utuh masih dengan daun hijau yang menghias di setiap sisinya. Beberapa cabe berwarna merah cerah yang kontras dengan warna putih kembang kol di tancapkan manis diantaranya. Serta beberapa potongan wortel yang diiris tipis juga turut menghiasi buket sayuran itu._

_._

_Seokjin tertawa setelahnya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia membayangkan akan mendapatkan sebuket sayuran selama hidupnya._

_"Terima kasih. Ini err... Sedikit aneh. Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih." Seokjin tersenyum membuat cengiran namja di hadapannya itu semakin lebar, mencetak sepasang dimple-nya yang menawan._

_"Sama-sama"._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa hari setelahnya lain lagi yang di dapatkan oleh Seokjin._

_Saat itu Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dengan tinta yang sudah habis dan menuliskan sesuatu pada kulit pisang yang ia simpan di dalam kotak bekal._

_Setelahnya ia menyelipkan surat yang sudah ditulisnya diantara dua buah pisang itu lalu menutup kotak bekal itu dengan rapi. Dan menunggu seseorang yang akan ia berikan bekal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seokjin, namja cantik yang sudah ia dekati selama ini._

_._

_"Ini." Namjoon menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal di hadapan Seokjin saat namja cantik itu hendak pergi bekerja._

_"Apa ini ?"_

_"Bekal untukmu." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan memberikan bekal itu padanya._

_Seokjin membuka kotak itu perlahan. Dan menautkan alisnya setelah melihat isi kotak itu._

_"Pisang ?"_

_"Iya, dan pastikan ka-... YA! YA! Jinnie! Jangan dibuka dulu! Itu untuk siang nanti." Namjoon segera merebut kotak itu dari tangan Seokjin saat hendak membuka lipatan kertas di dalamnya._

_"Ya! Kenapa di ambil lagi ?! Itu kan kau berikan untukku."_

_"Habis tadi kau mau membukanya sih." Oh, Namjoon terlihat seperti bocah perempuan yang buku diary-nya baru saja akan dibuka oleh seseorang. Berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang entah apa itu._

_"Iya iya. Arasseo. Aku akan membukanya siang nanti. Sekarang berikan padaku, aku bisa telat."_

_"Hehe. Begitu dong. Janji ya ?"_

_"Aish. Iya iya. Cepat, aku sudah mau pergi." Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. Mengambil kotak bekal dari Namjoon itu dengan sedikit mendengus dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja._

_"Ya! Tu-tunggu. Mau kuantar, Jinnie ?" Namjoon sedikit berteriak mengejar Seokjin._

_Sementara orang yang dikerjar tersebut hanya berbalik dan berujar dengan satu tarikan napas._

_"Tidak! Cepatlah pulang, Kim Namjoon. Atau kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kakimu di sini lagi!"_

_Setelahnya ia kembali berbalik arah dan berjalan dengan kaki yang di hentakkan. Bagaimana tidak ?_

_Ia sudah hampir terlambat hanya karena meladeni Namjoon si manusia ajaib itu._

_Namjoon ? Ia hanya bisa meringis dalam hati melihat seokjin menjauh, betapa galak dan menggemaskannya calon kekasihnya itu._

_._

_._

_Saat tiba jam makan siang, Seokjin jadi teringat bekal yang diberikan oleh Namjoon tadi pagi. Ia lalu mengambil kotak itu, meletakkannya di meja dan membuka penutupnya._

_Seokjin lagi-lagi menautkan alisnya saat melihat isinya. Ada yang berbeda._

_Ada yang berbeda pada kulit pisang itu. Pagi tadi ia hanya melihat dua buah pisang berwarna kuning biasa, tapi sekarang..._

_Ada tulisan yang tertera jelas di kulitnya._

_._

_Ia meraih lipatan kertas di antara dua buah pisang itu dan membaca isinya._

_'Selamat siang, Jinnie. :)_

_Jangan lupa untuk makan siang ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk memakan pisang ini. Buah-buahan bagus untukmu. Apalagi ku dengar katanya di dalam pisang ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia setelah memakannya._

_Kulihat akhir-akhir ini wajah mu sering tertekuk dan murung. Jadi, aku memberimu pisang agar kau tersenyum lagi._

_Kau tahu ? Kasihan otot-otot wajahmu kalau murung terus. Ah, aku juga kasihan sih, karena tidak bisa melihat senyum manis mu. :(_

_Senyum, ya ? :)_

_Namjoon_

_._

_._

_Oh, sepertinya Namjoon berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik. Lihatlah, sekarang Seokjin sedang tersenyum setelah membacanya._

_Ditambah lagi senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa manis yang keluar dari bibir merah muda namja cantik itu ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di dua buah kulit pisang itu._

_'Hai, Jinnie. Aku pisang yang diutus oleh Namjoon untuk membuatmu tersenyum. Makan aku ya :)'_

_'Kalau aku pisang yang diutus Namjoon untuk menambah manisnya senyummu. Have a nice day, Jinnie. :)'_

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa ajaibnya seorang Kim Namjoon dalam mendekatinya selama ini. Cara yang mungkin aneh tapi sangat manis. Ia mengakuinya, Namjoon berhasil memasuki hatinya yang tertutup selama ini.

"Ya! Kim Seokjin, berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut!" Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak gila Minnie." Seokjin mencubit hidung mungil Yoongi.

"Ya! Jangan mencubitku lagi!" Kali ini Yoongi mengusap hidungnya. "Jadi ? Kau akan menemuinya malam ini ?"

"Iya. Pasti." Seokjin mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Ciee ~ Wah, akhirnya ada yang berhasil menjinakkanmu juga ya Jinnie ~"

"Ya! Min Yoongi. Kau pikir aku liar apa -_-."

"Kkkk ~ Hanya bercanda sayang." Yoongi tawa nista(?).

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap. Jangan membuatnya menunggu."

Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Seokjin.

"Baiklah." Seokjin kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian di ruang tengah.

.

"Haaah ~". Yoongi mendesah malas saat Seokjin sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Jimin untuk menjemputku... Jim Jimmie ~" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa malam itu sudah hampir pukul 8 tepat. Namjoon tampak menunggu di suatu restoran yang ia cantumkan di dalam suratnya untuk Seokjin.

Sungguh, hatinya sangat tidak tenang saat ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar duduk dan diam pun sulit. Jadilah namja tampan berambut blonde itu kini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya bolak-balik persis sedang menyetrika ruangan itu (?).

Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan didapatkannya malam ini.

'Apakah dia menerima cintaku ?'

'Atau tidak ?'

'Tapi jika dia menerimanya apa yang harus kuberikan ?'

'Eh? Aish. Untuk apa memikirkan itu, bodoh. Itu juga kalau di terima.'

'Tapi kalau juga tidak malasah sih, kan aku tetap bisa mendekatinya lagi.'

'Ah, tapi kan aku mau dia menerimanya.'

'Dan bagaimana kalau di-...'

_Krilingg krilling(?)_ #anggapsuaraloncengajaya ._.v

Aktivitas bermonolog tanpa suara Namjoon terhenti oleh suara pintu restoran yang baru saja terbuka.

Ia sangat berharap jika yang datang itu adalah Seokjin. Dengan detak jantung yang seakan ingin melompat keluar, Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan benar saja, itu dia.

.

.

"Hai, Namjoon". Seokjin tersenyum manis pada namja dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, h-hai.. Ji-Jinnie. K-kau datang ?" Entah mungkin karena efek terlalu terkejut atau senang, saat ini Namjoon berbicara seperti robot.

"Iya. Aku datang. Haha" Namja cantik itu sedikit tertawa saat melihat reaksi Namjoon yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tetaplah di situ. Dan biarkan aku yang berbicara, oke ?" Saat ini Seokjin sedang memperpendek jaraknya dengan dimana Namjoon mematung.

Tentu saja Namjoon tidak akan bergerak kemanapun, bahkan tanpa Seokjin minta mungkin ia tidak akan bergerak. Tawa manis Seokjin seolah membuatnya membatu seperti sekarang ini.

.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerima hadiah darimu. Terima kasih."

"Aku datang kemari bukan hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku menerimanya, tapi aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah."

"Waktu kecil Eommaku selalu berkata, jika kita mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang lain, maka berilah juga sesuatu untuk orang itu."

Jarak mereka kini semakin dekat seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Dan ia sekarang hanya berdiri tepat dua meter di hadapan Namjoon yang masih mematung, mendengarkan setiap untaian kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan cinta ku untukmu."

"Jadi... Maukah kau menerimanya, Kim Namjoon ?" Seokjin tersenyum dan menatap lekat kedua bola mata hitam Namjoon saat mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhir itu.

Sementara Namjoon yang di tatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum hangat penuh arti ketulusan dalam tiap detik ia balik memandang mata bulat Seokjin.

.

"Tentu saja aku dengan sangat bahagia menerimanya, cantik." Namjoon tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi dan membentangkan kedua lengannya. Memberikan aba-aba pada namja cantik yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya itu.

Seokjin yang mengerti akan maksud Namjoon segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat namja tampan itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seokjin. Ia sungguh sangat bersyukur.

"Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Seokjin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan malu-malu tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun wajahnya dari dada bidang namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah tomat dan mengabaikan Namjoon yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya.

Ah, manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Yohoo readers ~ maapkan saya yang nongol dengan FF baru dan belum ngupdate sama sekali ;_; #digeplak

Kemarin rencananya mau update minggu lalu ya, tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal jd nya ga bisa huweee T_T #gelindingan

buat yang belum mengerti soal kulit pisang itu, mari saya jelaskan. hoho

kulit pisang kalau abis kena gores kan berbekas tuh, tapi bekasnya baru kelihatan setelah beberapa lama. nah, makanya uri Namjoonie menulis pesannya pas pagi hari, jadi siangnya pesan yang ditulis bisa terbaca dengan jelas :3 /penjelasan absurd *plak

Oke, Semoga ff ini bisa setidaknya sedikit menghibur pemirsa sekaliaaan ya ~

Makasi, Saranghae ~ :)


End file.
